


Providing Pleasure

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo - Round 5 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, Asgard, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Worship, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, M/M, Magic, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Pining, Public Bathhouse, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Slave Tony Stark, Size Difference, Smut, Tony Stark Feels, Top Loki (Marvel), Vanir Tony Stark, Voyeurism, Water Sex, Wet & Messy, top Asgardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: The bathhouses in the palace were richly decorated, magic hanging in the steamy air, and sounds of pleasure often mixed with the soothing sound of rushing water.
Relationships: Asgardians/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: MCU Kink Bingo - Round 5 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878349
Comments: 50
Kudos: 312
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Providing Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly written to fulfill several requests for more pleasure slave Tony and mostly written to fulfill a very kinky version of one of my bingo squares.
> 
> I took the concept of a 'public bathhouse' (not the modern version of it), twisted it with some of the information I found on them, chose Asgard as the location and gave it a different kind of spin. This is **not** what you would find at an actual public bathhouse (which is the beauty of fanfic). I went the fantasy route, took a lot of liberties and used Asgard as the reason for the version I created below.
> 
> This is basically pure smut with some feels. I have no idea what I just wrote but I'm hoping a couple of you enjoyed it.
> 
> I wrote this one for O1: "Setting: A Public Bathhouse"

It wasn’t something typically spoken about, most sought their pleasure in brothels or pleasure rooms, but it was a service that was frequently taken advantage of in the bathhouses on Asgard and the reason bathhouse servants were trained for pleasure. The bathhouses in the palace were richly decorated, magic hanging in the steamy air, and sounds of pleasure often mixed with the soothing sound of rushing water. It was a place for a different kind of socializing that Asgardians indulged in when they were not fighting or feasting.

There were tall, golden columns spaced along the edges of the steaming enchanted water of the palace bathhouse’s largest pool and open air above the water. It was a decadent place, public bathing for the nobles and the highest ranking members of Asgard’s military, with glimmering water and gold swirled throughout marble tiles.

There were smaller, bubbling pools for relaxing, Asgardian-made waterfalls spilling down glittering walls in strategic locations and rooms with soft beds for massages or, if someone was interested, for pleasure. The bathhouse servants were skilled in both giving massages and providing pleasure.

Anthony preferred spending his days in the bathhouse, massaging warriors tired muscles and, quite frequently, finding himself roughly fucked over the message bed or up against the smooth stones near one of the waterfalls warriors enjoyed standing under. It was an easier life than the busy, chaotic brothel in the pleasure district of Asgard that he’d worked when he’d originally been brought to Asgard or the palace pleasure rooms he’d been later moved to where sex was near constant with both those who lived in the palace and visiting nobles frequenting the rooms at all hours. He’d been taken in every single way imaginable and some he’d never heard of when working in those rooms—inhabitants from other Realms brought with them new ways to seek and take their pleasure.

One of the public bathhouses was far better and he was able to enjoy the water, to bask in the steam filling the rooms and the soothing sounds of water spilling down from seemingly nowhere.

He glanced up at the sound of feet padding into the massage room he typically worked. The warrior’s chest was muscled and scarred as his eyes took in the naked body of the Asgardian in front of him. A half-hard cock hung down as it bounced unrestrained with each step. There was one thing that could be said for Asgardians—the Norns had blessed them in both their prowess on the battlefield and in the bedroom where their cocks could only be described as monstrous.

It was clear the Asgardian wasn’t just interested in a massage and Anthony offered a coy smile as he looked at the warrior from under his eyelashes. He stepped forward, the light and sheer fabric of his wrap leaving nothing to the warrior’s imagination, as he padded closer.

“I require a massage, servant.” Anthony mentally rolled his eyes even as he nodded and offered a soft _Of course_. The warrior laid on the bed, cock hanging through the opening on the bed specifically meant for comfort or sucking when that was the desired service, as he grabbed scented oil.

His fingers worked the Asgardian’s muscles, pressing into them and slowly working the tension out, as the man relaxed under him and released pleased groans. Anthony was _good_ at his assigned position, he’d taken to his training with ease, and knew exactly how to relax a stressed warrior or noble. He worked the Asgardian’s back, his arms and his legs, until he could feel the difference when his hands wandered over exposed skin.

It was a nice body, as most warriors on Asgard could boast, and the scars showed this particular Asgardian had actually seen real combat and survived whereas his enemies had likely not.

He stepped back when the Asgardian stirred and watched as the man sat on the edge of the bed, cock hard and leaking, as Anthony lowered his gaze. “Will that be all, sir?” he knew it wasn’t but it was expected of him and Anthony was _good_ at his tasks. Anthony hoped to remain in the bathhouse and put off his return to the pleasure rooms for a few more decades. It was far more relaxing here and he enjoyed lazing in the sun.

“No, servant.” The warrior moved off the bed and stepped into his space. He allowed himself to be led to the bed, bent over the edge so his feet were just off the ground, as the Asgardian’s hands roamed over his warm skin. “I will enjoy your body as well.” A hand smacked his ass and caused him to jerk, a startled sound escaping, as his cheeks flushed.

His wrap was discarded on the tiles as his ass was exposed to the air and Anthony released an eager, rough little moan when large hands spread his cheeks to see the golden plug gleaming where it was nestled inside of him. “Of course. My body is yours to enjoy.”

The golden plug was pulled from him leaving him empty, oil and come from previous fucks lazily leaking from his loose hole, as a large cock nudged up against his ass. He knew what the man wanted, what was expected in his position, and Anthony easily slipped into the role he’d been playing for centuries—an eager, needy object of pleasure. It was a role that came to him as easily as breathing.

“Please,” it came out in a needy whine that filled the small massage room, “Please fuck me. _Please._ ”

He heard the lusty chuckle from behind him, felt the hands touching him tighten their grip, before the fat head of the warrior’s cock pushed against him. It nudged against his entrance, pushing until the tip popped inside, as he moaned throatily.

“Yes! Oh yes!”

“Greedy little whore. Eager for a rough fucking.” A hand knotted in his hair and another tightened at his hip before the Asgardian snapped his hips forward and fucked balls deep in one thrust that had Anthony jerking on the bed, body bowing at the feeling of suddenly being split open again, as he wailed. “That’s it.” The cock pulled out, the tip staying inside, before he was fucked full again and again and again as the Asgardian started a punishing pace. Warriors and nobles tended to fuck the same—hard, fast, rough and greedy.

His ass clenched and unclenched, the occasional burst of pleasure lighting up inside of him until it was real moans spilling from him, as the ringing slap of skin against skin filled the room. It wasn’t a question that the sound would be ringing out in the large columned area with the heated water or that his moans were competing with the moans of other bathhouse servants.

It was rare when the sound of a bathhouse servant being roughly taken didn’t swell in the public bathhouse—he was sure it was one of the main draws for warriors and nobles to frequent the bathhouse even if they only wanted to wind down in the enchanted, warm waters. It wasn’t uncommon for those not interested in the pleasure of a fuck to simply enjoy the sights and sounds of bathhouse servants being taken by their fellow Asgardians.

Anthony’s lips were parted, his cheeks flushed with building pleasure, as the warrior fucked into him harder and faster. It was rough, his ass protesting the punishing pace, as moans and whimpers and breathless whines escaped him. He jerked and shuddered as the warrior changed his angle until pleasure was bursting inside of him near constantly. It drove him insane, to have the promise of release right there only to be trapped on the edge, as the cage all meant for pleasure wore on their cocks remained in place.

“By the Norns.” The Asgardian groaned, balls slapping lewdly against Anthony, as he fucked forward faster and faster until he slammed deep. Anthony felt the man’s hips jerking forward, chasing his pleasure, as he emptied into his ass with a filthy sounding groan of pleasure. “Knew the moment I caught sight of you that I needed to sample you. Split your pretty ass open on my cock.”

A choked whine escaped when the softening cock inside of him slipped free, his ass aching and empty, as come leaked out after. He reached blindly for his plug, found it and pressed it inside the moment the Asgardian stepped away. Anthony had been ridden hard and he knew there would be more bruises at his hips as he stumbled to his feet. His ass clenched on his plug, a soft sound escaping his parted lips, as he focused on the warrior in front of him.

“Would you like my mouth now?” he managed as the warrior looked at him and then down at his cock still wet from fucking. The rough _yes_ had him moving forward, sinking to his knees and taking the soft cock into his mouth. He sucked and licked, bobbing his head when he heard a low groan and felt fingers sink into his hair, until he’d cleaned up the mess coating the warrior’s cock. There wasn’t a question that he excelled at sex—it was why he’d gone from a brothel that catered to every Asgardian citizen to the palace pleasure rooms and now to a bathhouse in the heart of the palace.

Anthony pulled off, letting the cock hang between powerful thighs, as he waited on his knees.

The Asgardian didn’t say another word, leaving the small massage room, as Anthony got to his feet and left the room with his wrap clutched in his hand. He dropped it on a bench, ignoring the countless eyes on him and the mess of his ass, as he stepped under a waterfall and sighed with contentment. The warm water washed over his body, cleaning the mess left behind, until he was relaxed and ready to return to the message room.

Three nobles, one after the other, came into his massage room for his hands on their muscles and his ass full of their cock before the busy bathhouse calmed.

He was content to slip into the warmth of the main pool and float in the calm waters, eyes closed and body loose, as the sun from above beamed down on him. There were several other bathhouse servants who took the lull as a time to wind down, floating in the water or relaxing in one of the smaller pools or even dozing on soft settees in the warm sun. Few visited the bathhouse this time of the day.

It was nice, actually getting a break and indulging in the benefits of the enchanted waters, until warriors and nobles started to trickle back into the bathhouse and he was busy once more.

Anthony _hoped_ his favorite Asgardian would visit the bathhouse today. He had heard murmurs that the Princes had returned from Alfheim and, though infrequent, sometimes Prince Loki came to the bathhouse when it was slow. It was the one thing Anthony missed after he had been reassigned from the pleasure rooms to one of the palace’s bathhouses—Prince Loki’s visits. The Prince had been his favorite patron in the pleasure rooms and Anthony hadn’t hidden that fact from the other pleasure slaves.

It had been several years before he had seen Prince Loki after he had been assigned to the public bathhouse. Now Prince Loki occasionally made his way to the bathhouse, a glamor hiding his true identity from other Asgardians when he visited.

The Prince didn’t bother to indulge in the enchanted waters when he visited—he only sought a massage and an indulgent fuck.

Anthony sighed, water muffling the rush of water that typically filled the bathhouse or the occasional moan from one of the massage rooms, as he floated and the water idly rocked him. He enjoyed sex, he excelled at it from the moment he’d personally discovered the joys of fucking, but Anthony did enjoy lazing about when the opportunity presented itself.

Slowly he opened his eyes, gazing up, before his eyes flicked over and he caught sight of Prince Loki watching him from a nearby column. It was as though thinking about him had somehow summoned Anthony’s favorite and a smile quirked his lips. He twisted in the water and slowly swam to the side, hoisting himself up as water rushed down his naked body.

There was little point putting his wrap back on as he collected it and walked towards the Prince, pleased and not bothering to hide his interest, as he came to a stop in front of Prince Loki.

“My Prince.” He murmured as he let the man drink his fill, eyes wandering over his naked body, before the Prince stepped back.

“Anthony.” No one bothered with his name, not since he’d been purchased and brought to Asgard to provide pleasure, but Prince Loki had requested it the first time he’d fucked Anthony and had only called him by name since. “I require your services.”

It was nice, the way this particular Asgardian spoke to him, as Anthony nodded. “Of course, my Prince. Please follow me.” He led the way, feeling Prince Loki’s eyes on his round ass, as he walked across the tiles without a single care and into his empty massage room. There was little point in modesty—he spent the majority of his time naked in front of others. Anthony collected the Prince’s favorite scented oil and set it down before he stepped forward. He carefully removed Prince Loki’s clothing, setting it down on a chair, along with his boots until the Prince was naked.

He was nicely toned, his muscles didn’t bulge and he lacked scars, in a way that Anthony preferred. The appeal of large muscles and scarred skin wasn’t appealing to a Vanir in the way it was to most Asgardians. His eyes flicked down to Prince Loki’s cock, one of the largest he’d taken since arriving on Asgard, before the Prince laid down.

Anthony was a bit more thorough, a bit more careful, as he massaged Prince Loki. He knew exactly where to focus his attention, the kind of pressure the Prince preferred, as he slowly moved his hands over cool skin. Underneath him the Prince relaxed, body loosening and contentment practically radiating from him, as Anthony worked his muscles.

It was soothing in its own way, the unhurried nature of the Prince, as Anthony’s hands moved and he listened to the soft sighs of enjoyment escaping from the Asgardian laid out on his massage bed. The massage took longer, as it often did when Lady Sif and the Warriors Three accompanied the Princes on a trip.

“If only the Norns were kinder and I could take you with me on these trips.” The words were slightly muffled but Anthony heard them regardless. It wasn’t the first time that Prince Loki had lamented the fact that Anthony was property of the palace and not the Prince’s personal servant. There were rules in the palace when it came to servants and reassignment of duties that even a Prince was required to follow.

Anthony stepped away, finished with the massage, as the Prince slowly sat up and then stood. “Were it possible I would enjoy accompanying you on your trips and in your bed.” It was the truth and an unrealistic fantasy. He was a branded and very well used pleasure slave no matter where he was placed within the palace, not fitting for a Prince’s personal pleasure slave—not with his previous placements.

Prince Loki didn’t demand his body, didn’t leer, as he stepped forward and his hands wandered over Anthony’s naked body. He pressed into the touches, sighing and letting his eyes flutter closed, as the Prince mapped his body. It was an appreciative kind of touch and he wondered at a life where he was only the Prince’s for pleasure. It was a nice fantasy, something he indulge in when he had the time, but Anthony was realistic.

He would settle for the occasional visit, for the soft touches and the thorough fucking that left him a mess afterwards.

Anthony was carefully guided from the massage room and towards one of the waterfalls. Prince Loki was one of several who enjoyed fucking under the waterfall or against one of the smooth stoned walls where water idly trickled down, not caring who was watching, as Anthony’s moans bounced through the bathhouse.

His back was pressed against smooth stones, water rushing over him, as he was lifted up. Anthony felt magic wrap around his wrists, hoisting his arms high and keeping them in place, as Prince Loki positioned him. His golden plug clattered to the tiled floor and a wide, hard cock pushed against him.

It edged inside, slowly splitting him open, as he panted and whined. Prince Loki nipped at his exposed skin as he pushed deeper and deeper, while Anthony writhed and moaned. It always felt like so much _more_ , the full attention leveled at him and the rush of warm magic wrapping around him, when Prince Loki took him.

There were eyes on him, hungry and interested, as the second Prince of Asgard kept fucking up into him until he was buried to the hilt and Anthony was delightfully stuffed full. It was a slow burn, the best kind, as Prince Loki started to idly fuck up into him. The slow drag of a thick cock against his sensitive rim, brushing his prostate, had him moaning in an increasingly needy and desperate manner.

“Please please please please please!” the word spilled from his lips and Anthony didn’t care how needy, how desperate, he sounded as the Prince’s pace picked up. He was a creature of pleasure, of need and desperation. There was little point in denying it and he didn’t care. “Prince Loki… _please_.”

Teeth nipped at his bared neck as fingers dug into his hips and the pace picked up. The feeling of water rushing over his warm, overly sensitive body had him squirming as he clenched and unclenched around the hard cock repeatedly burying itself inside of him.

Moans tumbled past his parted lips, echoing loudly in the bathhouse and doing their best to drown out any other sounds, as the Prince continued to fuck into him. His legs tightened their grip on Prince Loki’s waist, making sure to keep that cock inside of him, as magic kept his arms raised and his body from moving.

“Oh oh yes ohhhh _Norns!”_

He desperately wished for release, wished for so many things, as his body tried to lock down on the cock inside of him as it came faster and harder. His toes curled as his cheeks heated and his body jerked, desperate to move, as the Prince pounded up into him. He could hear Prince Loki’s moans, muffled against his warm skin, and the hitching in the Prince’s breathing as he chased his release.

Anthony tried to push into it, tried to somehow take that cock deeper, as he moaned louder and louder. Each thrust up into him brushed against his prostate and he could _taste_ his release, right there on the very edge, as he was denied from tipping over and it had him wailing. Warriors and nobles had started to trickle back in, the slow period coming to an end, as he was taken against the wall and those entering enjoyed the show as they soaked or lounged.

He would be busy, busier than normal, after this particular performance and Anthony found he didn’t care. It was worth it to find himself the focus of Prince Loki’s attention and his touch, the press of his body against Anthony’s own, as water spilled over him.

The Prince fucked him for what felt like hours, hours lost to pleasure, until his rhythm fell off and he was finally slamming balls deep into Anthony’s hole with a wrecked moan of enjoyment. His legs relaxed, still spread where Prince Loki rested between them, as the Prince allowed himself to slowly come down from the high of his pleasure.

Magic released his wrists and his arms came down to grip at damp shoulders as brilliant green eyes looked at him, pupils blown wide, and Anthony took in flushed cheeks and parted lips. He _wanted_ to kiss this handsome, Norns blessed Prince but he didn’t. Instead he waited until he was let down, his feet touching the stone once Prince Loki had slipped free, as come dripped out of him.

He cleaned off the plug, pressed it inside and kneeled so he could take Prince Loki into his mouth. It was automatic, he wasn’t eager to let the Prince leave, as he slowly and idly cleaned the cock that had been buried inside of him only a moment before. Anthony sucked, licked and cleaned every single inch until the Prince was lazily rocking into his mouth with soft moans. He waited until fingers lightly gripped his hair and he was tugged off, rocking back on his heels, as the Prince looked down at him.

“You are the most sinful thing in all of the Nine.” A thumb brushed against his cheek before the Prince stepped back, magic drying his body and redressing him with a flash of green-gold. “Thank you, Anthony.” He stepped back and Anthony offered a smile.

“It was my pleasure, my Prince.” He murmured and watched the Prince leave the bathhouse, cloak swishing as he walked, until he was gone and Anthony stepped under a waterfall to clean himself once more. A handsome noble waited for him in his massage room, hard cock impossible to miss, as Anthony stepped into the room and offered his coy little smile as hungry, lustful eyes drank him in with unmistakable interest. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was my version of an Asgardian public bathhouse and, as you can imagine, not what you'd find at a real public bathhouse. This is fanfic, after all, and any excuse for smut will do when fulfilling a kink bingo prompt. As mentioned above I hope this satisfied some of those requests for more pleasure slave Tony. The funny thing is that while writing this I kept thinking about "Victory Celebrations" which has absolutely _nothing_ to do with pleasure slave Tony.
> 
> This AU version of Tony was taken from Vanaheim for his beauty, sold to an Asgardian brothel and, basically, worked his way into the palace and then into a bathhouse. I couldn't resist a bit of angst in there with Tony's pining for belonging to his favorite 'Asgardian' (who we know is NOT an Asgardian). I'm debating on a second chapter with a different bingo square. I'll see what you all think about this bit first.
> 
> So...what did you think? A hit or a miss? Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! 
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
